


A cute display of trust

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [203]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo brings something to the human camp and Blaine is not prepared for what it is.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 2





	A cute display of trust

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> This is the Pocahontas/Avatar-inspired verse that was still missing in the series. Did you think we weren't going to go there? Think again. In this instance of the universe, JohnSmith!Blaine meets Pocahontas!Leo, who's not a native american princess with a willow grandmother, but a catish-like alien with a bigger catish-like boyfriend. Big colors of the wind lessons ensue.
> 
> I skipped a little ahead of the story because I needed to. You're all used to that, right?
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Newborn

Leo has been waiting for this moment for about three weeks.

Every day for the past twenty days he woke up in the morning and looked out of the window, hoping that the rains had stopped, and today he finally woke up to see dry dirt on the ground and no water still dripping in fat drops from the thick foliage of the trees surrounding the village. He knows the rain season is useful, but he doesn't like it anyway. He hates to get wet and he hates to have to stay indoors because he doesn't like to get wet. He just wishes there was a less damp way to water the crops.

Besides, there is another reason why he was waiting so eagerly for the rains to stop. There is something he needs to do – actually, there is something he needs to bring somewhere – and he couldn't do it as long as the bad weather lasted. The forest is his home and he knows it like the back of his hand, but it can turn into a dangerous place after such heavy rains, especially when you're burdened by a weight that doesn't let you move as quickly as you would normally do. There are venomous snakes that come out during the rain season and most of the predators are more aggressive because it's harder to find preys when they spend most of the day hidden. Hunters like him stay put too, waiting for better weather conditions.

Join the hunting party and finally go foraging for food is exactly what he should be doing today if he wasn't still resting after his _nyn'ch_. It's a good thing he's still got a few more weeks to spare – until he will be able to leave the house for more than ten minutes at the time without being needed – so he's free to drop by the spaceship undisturbed and see Blaine again. If he leaves now, he'll be home in time for dinner. Matt is out scouting with the other warriors. He won't even notice he's gone.

Leo grabs the basket and lines it carefully with a few soft blankets. He had enough time to think about the right way to go at this – he actually made several mock attempts just to see if it was doable – and he also watched closely at the other _patka'va_ to see how they brought their precious cargo around. He feels pretty confident that he can do it too.

The spaceship is not that far from the village. In fact, that is what the elders are the most worried about. They're afraid the humans – or _ii'n'al pea'læ_ as they call them, the iron people – will get too close to them as they are taking more and more ground every day with their housing units and their towers. Last time Leo was there, they had just started to build them and Blaine said it was too dangerous to climb them, but the scout party reported they look completed now and that they are taller than the tallest trees, so Leo is pretty curious to see them. 

Also, the elders decided that if the humans reach the heart of the forest, which marks the outermost border of their territory, they will have no other choice but to attack them, which is something he wants to warn Blaine about. He doesn't want to explain everything to him, obviously, because that would make him a traitor, but maybe he can hint that expanding too far east isn't the best idea – although hinting at anything is hard when you know a total of twenty words in another language. He will do what he can. 

The guard at the entrance of the village doesn't scold him nor question him on where he's going or anything. In fact, he nods at him reverently and steps aside to let him pass. It's actually a nice change brought by Matt's new status as First Warrior and a little bit also by his own new status of _pat'ka_. Nobody can challenge his decisions anymore because he's an adult member of the village now, and also an important one since he's Matt's _nawetsen_. 

Walking his way through the forest, Leo thinks that it's refreshing to be out and about again after such a long time. He had missed being outdoors way more than he was actually aware. It was nice to spend these last few weeks all nice and cozy in the nest, but also a bit boring because there wasn't very much he could do. Matt was really sweet though – even sweeter than usual – and brought him his favorite food every day and stayed with him all the time. It was a little bit like the beginning of their relationship, when they were too young to have any kind of responsibility and they would stick together every hour of the day. 

As he gets closer to the spaceship, he starts hearing the bustling of the human camp. Humans make all kind of unnecessary sounds – they scream at each other all the time, they laugh too loud and everything they brought with them is quite noisy as well – so it's very easy to spot them, even when you can't see them yet. Leo has often wondered how could they survive their predators. Is that maybe why they had to run away from their planet? Leo must ask that to Blaine too. 

By the time he gets to the camp, the sun is high in the sky, but there is still time before midday. He's got plenty of time to do everything, including lunching with Blaine. He's been dreaming of chocolate for weeks, so he will be sure to demand some of it. That is the only word he's sure he'll never forget even if humans should disappear and never come back again. 

The spaceship is half the size it was the last time he saw it as it's been dismantled piece by piece to create shelters and other buildings, but the camp itself is thrice as big. There's a whole new section that wasn't there before, a very small space compared to the rest of the camp, but very loud and colorful. He'd like to get closer and get a good look at it, but he doesn't feel comfortable. There are too many people in there, people he has never seen before, that are not wearing the same clothes Blaine does. He doesn't know them, so he stays away. 

He walks the perimeter of the camp at a safe distance until he reaches the old section, the one closer to the spaceship and the very first one he saw. It's less cheerful here – everything is gray or green and made out of metal – but it smells familiar. Passing past the guards is easy as they are not expecting him to climb the walls and land safely on the other side of them. Once inside the camp, he takes one look around and then he makes a beeline towards the barracks as he can make out Blaine's smell quite clearly even among the hundreds of others he can smell here.

Leo peeks through the only window of the small building and when he sees Blaine sitting at his desk, a strong, loud purr erupts uncontrollably out of him. Blaine turns, startled and then his lips open in the brightest of smiles. “Ah, I thought I heard a small engine going off,” he says cheerfully. 

Leo runs around the building, bringing his basket with him. “ _Ja'a_ ,” he greets him cheerfully as he gets inside like he owned the place. 

Blaine quickly accepts the consequence of Leo's being here – the fact that he's not going to do much work this morning – and he turns on his swivel chair to face him. “ _Ja'a_ to you too,” he says, showing him that he didn't forget what he learned of his language. “It's been a long time! Where have you been?” 

“I can't come,” Leo says as he places his basket on Blaine's camp bed before jumping on it and then sitting down, his long black tail elegantly wrapped around his body. 

“You couldn't come?” Blaine corrects him nonchalantly. “Why?" 

“Things to do,” Leo says, enigmatically. 

Sometimes Blaine can't understand if Leo just doesn't know the words to describe something or he just doesn't want to answer clearly. When that happens, he changes the subject and tries to circle back to the previous one later. “What's in the basket? Did you bring me a present?” 

Leo frowns. “I don't understand.” 

“Did you bring,” Blaine speaks more slowly, gesturing towards himself, “something to give me?” 

“ _La_ ,” Leo shakes his head, almost outraged. Then he points at his own eyes and then to the basket. “Present-no. You watch.” 

“Alright,” Blaine chuckles. “Let me see, then.” 

Whatever Blaine thought Leo had brought to show him, he's not prepared for what is actually in the basket. They are three newborns – just a little smaller than human babies – with tiny, black fuzzy ears, like Leo's, and the hint of a tail streaked of purple. They're sleeping peacefully, one of them sucking at his thumb and the other two clinging to each other. For the first time in his entire life, Blaine has no idea what to say. 

“I'm _pat'ka_ now,” Leo declares proudly, and when Blaine looks at him in confusion, he pats his own chest with his right hand. “ _Pe babies,” he says excitedly, mixing the two languages. “ _Pe'ka_ , mine.” _

__

__

“Wait, these are your... babies?” Blaine is not sure if the right word should be puppies, instead. 

“ _Eef_ ,” Leo nods. “I make them. I'm _pat'ka_.” 

Blaine frowns. “Wait, I thought Matt was your _nawetsen_.” 

“ _Nawetsen_ , yes,” Leo nods, and gestures to the babies in the basket and then towards his belly. “Matt gives me present.” 

“What do you—Wait, are you saying you gave birth to them?” Blaine's voice comes out squeaky, but he doesn't really care. He reaches out and presses a hand on Leo's stomach, just to make sure Leo understand what he's asking. “They were here?” 

Leo nods again, then he picks up one of those jelly beans, who meows softly. “Take,” he says, offering it to him with a smile. 

It is so small that it seems to disappear in Blaine's hands. The baby (the kitten?) meows again, rubbing his face against his palm. It smells him for a moment, realizing these are not his father's (or whatever) hands, but then he seems to decide that it's safe enough to fall asleep again, which it promptly does with a tiny but very very satisfied sigh. Blaine lets out an undignified _aww_ that makes Leo chuckles.

That is when it hits him, what's happening right now. Blaine had a cat, once. She was a beautiful white Persian mix called Little Miss Sunshine. She was a very independent cat, that didn't need much fussing – they kept each other company without necessarily being too close – but she was affectionate in her own way. At some point, she got pregnant, Blaine never knew exactly how (a romantic elopement, perhaps?) and for the two months of her pregnancy she had been unapproachable, she even hissed at him. Eventually, though, when the kittens were born, she grabbed all five of them, one by one, and dropped them on Blaine's lap. She was determined that he saw them and pet them. She wanted to show him she trusted him by putting in his hands the most precious things she had. 

Leo is doing the same thing. 

“I appreciate you bringing them here,” Blaine says with a smile. “They're really beautiful.” 

Leo purrs happily in response, triggering a soft vibration in his children too. He picks up the other two and places them in Blaine's hands too.

Blaine can only hope he will be worthy of such a cute display of trust. 


End file.
